One of the invention's goals is to quickly fill up the nests with oil by using physical force which enables easy refilling of all the nests in one action. Due to the fact that in Hanukah holiday one must light eight oil nests for each and every day of the eight holiday days, one must fill up each oil candle nest according to the rate day in Hanukah custom.
The conventional nest candle holder is usually simply manufactured, unsteady and uncomfortable to use. One must refill the oil in the nests every day of the holiday; one must do so by filling the nests one by one according to the Hanukah custom in Judaism. The conventional candle nest holder is usually bound to warp and has bad stability connection to the nests with the oil. Many have resorted using a verity of ways to stabilize, improve the candle nest holder. Plus the uncomfortable way of refilling the oil in the nests according to the Hanukah custom, and such ways are not always effective.